


【Dover】厨房与爱

by ChenChieh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 夏日阿尔卑斯森林小木屋，柯克兰先生的法国假期国设，日常，美食文。弗朗西斯黑暗料理，迫害亚瑟吃蚂蚁写在法叔生日❤️*斯科特·柯克兰：苏格兰*塞迪克·安南：土耳其*海格力斯·卡布西：希腊
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia)





	【Dover】厨房与爱

亚瑟·柯克兰刚下法铁，便马不停蹄地坐上车往山里进发。夏日的阿尔卑斯大区葱葱郁郁，除了从林间缝隙倾泻下的阳光，还有偶尔路过的翠绿色湖泊，像亚瑟清澈的双眼。他略微有些焦躁，不知道是开不习惯左舵车，还是在火车上闷得太久了——要知道，法铁那几个小时的旅程都是不允许摘下口罩的。亚瑟打开顶窗，深深吸了一口气。  
如果说，在其他年份，黑天鹅事件是偶尔出现，那2020无疑是极其魔幻的一年：可能黑天鹅养殖场这种称号才配得上它，不知道什么时候就飞出来一只。往常，临近生日，大家都会找个地方聚在一起提前庆祝，毕竟生日当天弗朗西斯肯定得好好待在巴黎。今年由于是特殊时期，各种party都取消了，本月初阿尔弗雷德的生日大家也只是隔空问候一下，顺带寄点礼物。很难得的、不常见的，波诺弗瓦竟然在生日附近离开了巴黎，去山里度假加自我隔离了——竟然还打电话问亚瑟来不来。  
“胡子混蛋你就自己一个人在森林里裸奔吧最好别碰上采蘑菇的小姑娘把人家吓坏了就算整整四个月没见我也不会想你的！”亚瑟愤怒地挂断电话，气冲冲地走了。过了一会儿，他端起杯子喝了两口茶，又重新翻起冰箱，拿出一个尺寸不小的盒子，里面放着冰袋。  
“其实已经准备好了，那家伙应该会喜欢吧，毕竟厨艺什么的很擅长……虽然厨艺比起我来差远了！”  
这就是他今年送给弗朗西斯的生日礼物，现在被整整齐齐地码在车载小冰箱里，随着车子的移动轻轻晃动。

…

亚瑟到木屋时，弗朗西斯正窝在沙发上看书。听见声音，他起身把书倒扣在身侧，一打开门就看见略显疲态的亚瑟，拎着个大号提包，正在锁车。弗朗西斯从他手里接过行李，又在他的左右脸各贴了一次面：“路上还顺利吗？”  
“还行，没塞车。你家人今年居然没有满欧洲乱跑到处度假吗？”  
“因为疫情的影响基本留在国内了，”弗朗西斯伸出手捏了捏亚瑟的肩膀，又顺势滑到上臂。“估计现在一半在普罗旺斯，一半在蔚蓝海岸——谢天谢地，阿尔卑斯山里倒是没多少人。  
他又接过了亚瑟手里的小冰箱，掂了掂：“我的生日礼物吗？是什么？”  
“东大西洋鳌虾，拜托斯科特帮忙…”亚瑟略有些不自然地咳嗽了一声，看见弗朗西斯打开箱盖“哇”的样子又很高兴。“…嘛…应该还可以…”  
“小亚瑟的意思哥哥很清楚哟，”弗朗西斯给他端了杯茶。亚瑟瞥见沙发上的书，是福柯的《规训与惩罚》[1]。“哥哥今晚一定给小亚瑟做出一道最有创意的菜。”

…

“收集森林的味道？”亚瑟疑惑地转过头。他的身前是一小块告示牌，上面用法文写着：禁止遛狗，每人上山限采一小筐蘑菇。  
”对，食在本季与本地，法语叫做’风土’。我打算用水来收集，或许会烤一烤食材。”弗朗西斯穿着轻薄的速干长袖，半长的金棕色头发被发带束起，蓬松的发尾打着卷儿，在颈侧勾出一个美妙的轮廓。两个人正在山里徒步，按照弗朗西斯的要求寻找食材。他一边走，一边尝试各种乱七八糟的野果子和树叶的味道，遇见满意的就摘下来放进手提的草编袋；他甚至剪了几种小浆果的枝桠。亚瑟能认出来一小部分莓果和植物，其他的就一头雾水了。  
进入森林深处，蘑菇的品种愈发丰富。弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地给亚瑟介绍：这个是鸡油菌，那个是羊肚菌；这个是牛蹄菇，那个是巴黎白……讲到亚瑟晕晕沉沉地向一丛金色的球状菌伸手，被弗朗西斯一把抓住手腕，按在胸口：“你吓坏我了！那些可有剧毒，虽然国家意识体不会出什么大事，摸到黏液也得难受一阵子。”  
“如果是在我自己家的森林里，我肯定认得一清二楚。小精灵们也会帮忙！”  
“是是，乖乖跟在我身后哦。”

亚瑟看着弗朗西斯用小刀快准狠地撬蘑菇，突然想起之前他们一起在阿尔弗雷德家吃饭聊到的事情。“我说弗朗吉，你怎么看待那个观点”  
“什么？”  
“在阿尔弗家，他说的。”亚瑟斟酌了一下用词。“人类进入工业化时代已经很长时间了。以后家庭厨房可能会消失，就像现在所有人都在外面买成衣一样，孩子们不再在家里吃饭了。”  
“琼斯只要有薯条汉堡可乐就能活。”弗朗西斯快速撬下另一朵蘑菇，用刀柄后侧的小毛刷轻轻刷去伞柄的泥土，语调平缓。“有的人可以吃一辈子饲料，我不行。”  
“……倒也不必……”  
“开个玩笑。其实这是耀之前跟我吐槽的，他家外卖产业发展得太快了。”

亚瑟倏尔又想起了某个寒夜，大约是战时，山上的雪还未融化。天气糟糕透了，王耀从屋后的小溪打了水，给他烧了一壶茶。同行的还有伊万。晚上，他们蜷缩在一起，透过身上薄薄的衣料互相传递热量。这大约是他第一次尝到通过水收集起来的森林的味道。

“说起来王耀都和你聊些什么？”  
“讲了点正事，主要是交流了一下开发的新菜品。大家在隔离期间都有比较多的思考和探索。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩。“当然，也讲了一点没用的杂事。”  
“嗯？”  
“关于中东。他说塞迪克·安南介入利比亚是一步好棋，顺带嘲笑我下了一步臭棋[2]。’欧洲人现在怎么这么没用？’“  
”不算过分。还有费里西安诺和海格力斯，你们几个一直说支持哈夫塔尔，结果连土耳其的运输船都没拦下几艘。“  
”说得好像你没跟着搅和似的。小亚瑟，你虽然脱离了欧盟，但依然是欧洲国家啊！“  
”好了好了！你没呛回去吗？“  
”咱们前两天才一起呛过他，让他出出气吧。“弗朗西斯尴尬地摸了一下发尾。”虽说大家都是听从上司的话…王嘉龙的事情我只是公开打了两句嘴炮，你可是跟着阿尔弗雷德在背后动了手的。“  
一时静默。

两人又在森林里走了好一阵。弗朗西斯觉得差不多了，打算回去。  
“我尝了好几种果子，酸度都不合适。”弗朗西斯在土里刨了几下，似乎在找什么。“找到了——亚瑟，你敢吃蚂蚁吗？”  
“哈？？？”  
”我打算把树枝、莓果和蘑菇都放进烤箱里低温烘烤，烤盘里加泉水收集风味。颜色不能太深，否则影响鳌虾刺身的光泽。倒可以拿蛋清来吊汤提纯，慢煮就行，好解决。但是酸度暂时没有替代物，用柠檬汁的话味道太重，会破坏森林的味道。“弗朗西斯口中念念有词，从身后的背包里掏出一瓶génépi，是阿尔卑斯本地的一种利口酒，高山草药成分。他拔开瓶塞，用长条的塑料泡沫片从洞里带出了一大堆蚂蚁，全部泡进了酒里。“我们走快些，回去把它冰上。这些蚂蚁目前还没死，只是醉酒。等到吃的时候，底下垫好冰块，在虾刺身上放几只酒醉的蚂蚁，喷上莓果与蘑菇的汁水，就能吃到森林的味道了。蚂蚁腹部的酸会充当酒香酸味爆珠，咬下去无论是口感还是味道都十分美妙！”  
”期待吗小亚瑟～“  
”不期待你这个胡子混蛋！我要回伦敦！谁要吃蚂蚁啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——“

…

最后亚瑟还是屈服了，坐在桌前乖乖等吃的。一方面可能是为自己之前多次强迫弗朗西斯吃司康饼的行为赎罪；另一方面，弗朗西斯的话确实打动了他：

”菜品的价值绝不是由昂贵的食材和装饰来衡量的。没有厨艺、智慧与敢于尝试的勇气，就只是一个空壳。“他熟练地把鳌虾切割成晶莹的薄片，铺在碎冰上。”虽然个人的菜品甚至在味道上都不能完全胜过工业产品，比如我烤的面包未必比家乐福或者Paul的更好吃——但你还是愿意来我家蹭饭吃，对吗？“

弗朗西斯把餐盘端到了亚瑟面前，在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

是谁来自山川湖海，却囿于昼夜、厨房与爱？

”Bon appétit, mon chéri.”


End file.
